2011–12 UEFA Europa League knockout phase
The knockout phase of the 2011–12 UEFA Europa League began on 14 February with the round of 32, and concluded on 9 May 2012 with the final at National Arena in Bucharest, Romania. Times up to 24 March 2012 (round of 32 and round of 16) are CET (UTC+01:00), thereafter (quarter-finals and beyond) times are CEST (UTC+02:00). Round and draw dates All draws held at UEFA headquarters in Nyon, Switzerland. Matches may also be played on Tuesdays or Wednesdays instead of the regular Thursdays due to scheduling conflicts. Format The knockout phase involves 32 teams: the 24 teams that finished in the top two in each group in the group stage and the eight teams that finished in third place in the UEFA Champions League group stage. Each tie in the knockout phase, apart from the final, is played over two legs, with each team playing one leg at home. The team that has the higher aggregate score over the two legs progresses to the next round. In the event that aggregate scores finish level, the away goals rule is applied, i.e. the team that scored more goals away from home over the two legs progresses. If away goals are also equal, then thirty minutes of extra time are played, divided into two fifteen-minutes halves. The away goals rule is again applied after extra time, i.e. if there are goals scored during extra time and the aggregate score is still level, the visiting team qualifies by virtue of more away goals scored. If no goals are scored during extra time, the tie is decided by penalty shootout. In the final, the tie is played as a single match. If scores are level at the end of normal time in the final, extra time is played, followed by penalties if scores remain tied. In the draw for the round of 32, the twelve group winners and the four better third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage (based on their match record in the group stage) are seeded, and the twelve group runners-up and the other four third-placed teams from the Champions League group stage are unseeded. A seeded team is drawn against an unseeded team, with the seeded team hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. In the draws for the round of 16 onwards, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association may be drawn against each other. Qualified teams Bracket Lazio | RD1-score01-1=1 | RD1-score01-2=0 | RD1-score01-agg=1 | RD1-team02=' Atlético Madrid' | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-agg=4 | RD1-team03= Braga | RD1-score03-1=0 | RD1-score03-2=1 | RD1-score03-agg=1 | RD1-team04=' Beşiktaş' | RD1-score04-1=2 | RD1-score04-2=0 | RD1-score04-agg=2 | RD1-team05= Wisła Kraków | RD1-score05-1=1 | RD1-score05-2=0 | RD1-score05-agg=1 | RD1-team06=' Standard Liège' (a) | RD1-score06-1=1 | RD1-score06-2=0 | RD1-score06-agg=1 | RD1-team07=' Hannover 96' | RD1-score07-1=2 | RD1-score07-2=1 | RD1-score07-agg=3 | RD1-team08= Club Brugge | RD1-score08-1=1 | RD1-score08-2=0 | RD1-score08-agg=1 | RD1-team09=' AZ' | RD1-score09-1=1 | RD1-score09-2=1 | RD1-score09-agg=2 | RD1-team10= Anderlecht | RD1-score10-1=0 | RD1-score10-2=0 | RD1-score10-agg=0 | RD1-team11=' Udinese' | RD1-score11-1=0 | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score11-agg=3 | RD1-team12= PAOK | RD1-score12-1=0 | RD1-score12-2=0 | RD1-score12-agg=0 | RD1-team13= Stoke City | RD1-score13-1=0 | RD1-score13-2=0 | RD1-score13-agg=0 | RD1-team14=' Valencia' | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2=1 | RD1-score14-agg=2 | RD1-team15= Trabzonspor | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2=1 | RD1-score15-agg=2 | RD1-team16=' PSV Eindhoven' | RD1-score16-1=2 | RD1-score16-2=4 | RD1-score16-agg=6 | RD1-team17= Legia Warsaw | RD1-score17-1=2 | RD1-score17-2=0 | RD1-score17-agg=2 | RD1-team18=' Sporting CP' | RD1-score18-1=2 | RD1-score18-2=1 | RD1-score18-agg=3 | RD1-team19= Porto | RD1-score19-1=1 | RD1-score19-2=0 | RD1-score19-agg=1 | RD1-team20=' Manchester City' | RD1-score20-1=2 | RD1-score20-2=4 | RD1-score20-agg=6 | RD1-team21= Red Bull Salzburg | RD1-score21-1=0 | RD1-score21-2=1 | RD1-score21-agg=1 | RD1-team22=' Metalist Kharkiv' | RD1-score22-1=4 | RD1-score22-2=4 | RD1-score22-agg=8 | RD1-team23= Rubin Kazan | RD1-score23-1=0 | RD1-score23-2=0 | RD1-score23-agg=0 | RD1-team24=' Olympiacos' | RD1-score24-1=1 | RD1-score24-2=1 | RD1-score24-agg=2 | RD1-team25= Steaua București | RD1-score25-1=0 | RD1-score25-2=0 | RD1-score25-agg=0 | RD1-team26=' Twente' | RD1-score26-1=1 | RD1-score26-2=1 | RD1-score26-agg=2 | RD1-team27= Viktoria Plzeň | RD1-score27-1=1 | RD1-score27-2=1 | RD1-score27-agg=2 | RD1-team28=' Schalke 04' | RD1-score28-1=1 | RD1-score28-2=3 | RD1-score28-agg=4 | RD1-team29= Ajax | RD1-score29-1=0 | RD1-score29-2=2 | RD1-score29-agg=2 | RD1-team30=' Manchester United' | RD1-score30-1=2 | RD1-score30-2=1 | RD1-score30-agg=3 | RD1-team31= Lokomotiv Moscow | RD1-score31-1=2 | RD1-score31-2=0 | RD1-score31-agg=2 | RD1-team32=' Athletic Bilbao' (a) | RD1-score32-1=1 | RD1-score32-2=1 | RD1-score32-agg=2 | RD2-team01=' Atlético Madrid' | RD2-score01-1=3 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score01-agg=6 | RD2-team02= Beşiktaş | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=0 | RD2-score02-agg=1 | RD2-team03= Standard Liège | RD2-score03-1=2 | RD2-score03-2=0 | RD2-score03-agg=2 | RD2-team04=' Hannover 96' | RD2-score04-1=2 | RD2-score04-2=4 | RD2-score04-agg=6 | RD2-team05=' AZ' | RD2-score05-1=2 | RD2-score05-2=1 | RD2-score05-agg=3 | RD2-team06= Udinese | RD2-score06-1=0 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-agg=2 | RD2-team07=' Valencia' | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-agg=5 | RD2-team08= PSV Eindhoven | RD2-score08-1=2 | RD2-score08-2=1 | RD2-score08-agg=3 | RD2-team09=' Sporting CP' (a) | RD2-score09-1=1 | RD2-score09-2=2 | RD2-score09-agg=3 | RD2-team10= Manchester City | RD2-score10-1=0 | RD2-score10-2=3 | RD2-score10-agg=3 | RD2-team11=' Metalist Kharkiv' (a) | RD2-score11-1=0 | RD2-score11-2=2 | RD2-score11-agg=2 | RD2-team12= Olympiacos | RD2-score12-1=1 | RD2-score12-2=1 | RD2-score12-agg=2 | RD2-team13= Twente | RD2-score13-1=1 | RD2-score13-2=1 | RD2-score13-agg=2 | RD2-team14=' Schalke 04' | RD2-score14-1=0 | RD2-score14-2=4 | RD2-score14-agg=4 | RD2-team15= Manchester United | RD2-score15-1=2 | RD2-score15-2=1 | RD2-score15-agg=3 | RD2-team16=' Athletic Bilbao' | RD2-score16-1=3 | RD2-score16-2=2 | RD2-score16-agg=5 | RD3-team01= Atlético Madrid | RD3-score01-1=2 | RD3-score01-2=2 | RD3-score01-agg=4 | RD3-team02= Hannover 96 | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2=1 | RD3-score02-agg=2 | RD3-team03= AZ | RD3-score03-1=2 | RD3-score03-2=0 | RD3-score03-agg=2 | RD3-team04= Valencia | RD3-score04-1=1 | RD3-score04-2=4 | RD3-score04-agg=5 | RD3-team05= Sporting CP | RD3-score05-1=2 | RD3-score05-2=1 | RD3-score05-agg=3 | RD3-team06= Metalist Kharkiv | RD3-score06-1=1 | RD3-score06-2=1 | RD3-score06-agg=2 | RD3-team07= Schalke 04 | RD3-score07-1=2 | RD3-score07-2=2 | RD3-score07-agg=4 | RD3-team08= Athletic Bilbao | RD3-score08-1=4 | RD3-score08-2=2 | RD3-score08-agg=6 | RD4-team01= Atlético Madrid | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score01-2=1 | RD4-score01-agg=5 | RD4-team02= Valencia | RD4-score02-1=2 | RD4-score02-2=0 | RD4-score02-agg=2 | RD4-team03= Sporting CP | RD4-score03-1=2 | RD4-score03-2=1 | RD4-score03-agg=3 | RD4-team04= Athletic Bilbao | RD4-score04-1=1 | RD4-score04-2=3 | RD4-score04-agg=4 | RD5-team01= Atlético Madrid | RD5-score01=3 | RD5-team02= Athletic Bilbao | RD5-score02=0 }} Round of 32 The first legs were played on 14 and 16 February, and the second legs were played on 22 and 23 February 2012. }} |} First leg |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals2=Fuster |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow1 |attendance=1,741 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals2=Sivok Simão |stadium=Estádio Municipal de Braga, Braga |attendance=9,088 |referee=Kevin Blom (Netherlands) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Glushakov Caicedo |goals2=Muniain |stadium=Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow2 |attendance=13,160 |referee=Ovidiu Haţegan (Romania) }} ---- |score=0–2 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals2=Young Hernández |stadium=Amsterdam Arena, Amsterdam |attendance=48,966 |referee=Gianluca Rocchi (Italy) }} ---- |score=0–4 |report=Report |team2= Metalist Kharkiv |goals2=Taison Cristaldo Devych |stadium=Red Bull Arena, Wals-Siezenheim |attendance=8,100 |referee=Marijo Strahonja (Croatia) }} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Anderlecht |goals1=Maher |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=13,744 |referee=Florian Meyer (Germany) }} ---- |score=1–3 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Klose |goals2=Adrián Falcao |stadium=Stadio Olimpico, Rome |attendance=30,604 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=Darida |goals2=Huntelaar |stadium=Stadion města Plzně, Plzeň |attendance=11,435 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) }} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Wawrzyniak Gol |goals2=Carriço Santos |stadium=Pepsi Arena, Warsaw |attendance=27,234 |referee=Matej Jug (Slovenia) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Varela |goals2=Pereira Agüero |stadium=Estádio do Dragão, Porto |attendance=47,417 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Valencia |goals2=Topal |stadium=Britannia Stadium, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=24,185 |referee=Peter Rasmussen (Denmark) }} ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Twente |goals2=John |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=49,588 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1=Genkov |goals2=Cyriac |stadium=Stadion Miejski im. Henryka Reymana, Kraków |attendance=19,000 |referee=David Fernández Borbalán (Spain) }} ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= PAOK |stadium=Stadio Friuli, Udine |attendance=11,641 |referee=Alberto Undiano Mallenco (Spain) }} ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1=Adın |goals2=Matavž Toivonen |stadium=Hüseyin Avni Aker Stadium, Trabzon |attendance=18,866 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Club Brugge |goals1=Sobiech Schlaudraff |goals2=Lestienne |stadium=AWD-Arena, Hanover |attendance=42,000 |referee=Jorge Sousa (Portugal) }} ;Notes *Note 1: Rubin Kazan played their home match at Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow as the grass pitch at their own Central Stadium might not be in good enough condition because of the cold. *Note 2: Lokomotiv Moscow played their home match at Luzhniki Stadium, Moscow as the grass pitch at their own Lokomotiv Stadium might not be in good enough condition because of the cold. Second leg |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Porto |goals1=Agüero Džeko Silva Pizarro |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=39,548 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} Manchester City won 6–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Lokomotiv Moscow |goals1=Muniain |stadium=San Mamés Stadium, Bilbao |attendance=29,532 |referee=Pawel Gil (Poland) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Athletic Bilbao won on away goals. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Stoke City |goals1=Jonas |stadium=Mestalla Stadium, Valencia |attendance=36,535 |referee=Markus Strömbergsson (Sweden) }} Valencia won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Steaua București |goals1=Chadli |stadium=De Grolsch Veste, Enschede |attendance=27,000 |referee=Robert Schörgenhofer (Austria) }} Twente won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–0 |report=Report |team2= Wisła Kraków |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance=20,289 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} 1–1 on aggregate. Standard Liège won on away goals. ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Udinese |goals2=Danilo Floro Flores Domizzi |stadium=Toumba Stadium, Thessaloniki |attendance=22,400 |referee=Tom Harald Hagen (Norway) }} Udinese won 3–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Trabzonspor |goals1=Mertens Matavž Strootman |goals2=Yılmaz |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=18,300 |referee=Tony Chapron (France) }} PSV Eindhoven won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Hannover 96 |goals2=Diouf |stadium=Jan Breydel Stadium, Bruges |attendance=21,690 |referee=William Collum (Scotland) }} Hannover 96 won 3–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Ajax |goals1=Hernández |goals2=Özbiliz Alderweireld |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=67,328 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} Manchester United won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Red Bull Salzburg |goals1=Hinteregger Cristaldo Blanco Marlos |goals2=Jantscher |stadium=Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance=30,826 |referee=Antony Gautier (France) }} Metalist Kharkiv won 8–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Rubin Kazan |goals1=Djebbour |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=28,874 |referee=Stefan Johannesson (Sweden) }} Olympiacos won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals2=Martens |stadium=Constant Vanden Stock Stadium, Brussels |attendance=20,409 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} AZ won 2–0 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Lazio |goals1=Godín |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium, Madrid |attendance=26,700 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} Atlético Madrid won 4–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |aet=yes |report=Report |team2= Viktoria Plzeň |goals1=Huntelaar |goals2=Rajtoral |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=54,142 |referee=Alan Kelly (Republic of Ireland) }} Schalke 04 won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Braga |goals2=Lima |stadium=BJK İnönü Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=27,075 |referee=István Vad (Hungary) }} Beşiktaş won 2–1 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Legia Warsaw |goals1=Fernández |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=20,144 |referee=Vladislav Bezborodov (Russia) }} Sporting CP won 3–2 on aggregate. Round of 16 The first legs were played on 8 March, and the second legs were played on 15 March 2012. → |} First leg |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Olympiacos |goals2=Fuster |stadium=Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance=35,136 |referee= István Vad (Hungary)}} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Manchester City |goals1=Xandão |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=34,371 |referee= Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain)}} ---- |score=1–0 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=De Jong |stadium=De Grolsch Veste, Enschede |attendance=30,000 |referee= Craig Thomson (Scotland)}} ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Beşiktaş |goals1=Salvio Adrián |goals2=Simão |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium, Madrid |attendance=27,431 |referee= Jonas Eriksson (Sweden)}} ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Hannover 96 |goals1=Buyens Tchité |goals2=Stindl Diouf |stadium=Stade Maurice Dufrasne, Liège |attendance=17,498 |referee= Tony Chapron (France)}} ---- |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= PSV Eindhoven |goals1=Ruiz Soldado Piatti |goals2=Toivonen Wijnaldum |stadium=Mestalla Stadium, Valencia |attendance=25,495 |referee= Manuel Gräfe (Germany)}} ---- |score=2–0 |report=Report |team2= Udinese |goals1=Martens Falkenburg |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=12,579 |referee= David Fernández Borbalán (Spain)}} ---- |score=2–3 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Rooney |goals2=Llorente De Marcos Muniain |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=59,265 |referee= Florian Meyer (Germany)}} Second leg |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= Standard Liège |goals1=Abdellaoue Kanu Pinto |stadium=AWD-Arena, Hanover |attendance=43,000 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} Hannover 96 won 6–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Valencia |goals1=Toivonen |goals2=Rami |stadium=Philips Stadion, Eindhoven |attendance=29,500 |referee=William Collum (Scotland) }} Valencia won 5–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Di Natale |goals2=Falkenburg |stadium=Stadio Friuli, Udine |attendance=13,300 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} AZ won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Manchester United |goals1=Llorente De Marcos |goals2=Rooney |stadium=San Mamés Stadium, Bilbao |attendance=36,958 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} Athletic Bilbao won 5–3 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Metalist Kharkiv |goals1=Marcano |goals2=Villagra Devych |stadium=Karaiskakis Stadium, Piraeus |attendance=30,077 |referee=Ovidiu Haţegan (Romania) }} 2–2 on aggregate. Metalist Kharkiv won on away goals. ---- |score=3–2 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Agüero Balotelli |goals2=Fernández Van Wolfswinkel |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium, Manchester |attendance=38,021 |referee=Tom Harald Hagen (Norway) }} 3–3 on aggregate. Sporting CP won on away goals. ---- |score=4–1 |report=Report |team2= Twente |goals1=Huntelaar Jones |goals2=Janssen |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=54,142 |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) }} Schalke 04 won 4–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=0–3 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals2=Adrián Falcao Salvio |stadium=BJK İnönü Stadium, Istanbul |attendance=24,824 |referee=Paolo Tagliavento (Italy) }} Atlético Madrid won 6–1 on aggregate. Quarter-finals The first legs were played on 29 March, and the second legs were played on 5 April 2012. |} First leg |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Valencia |goals1=Holman Martens |goals2=Topal |stadium=AFAS Stadion, Alkmaar |attendance=16,100 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} ---- |score=2–4 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Raúl |goals2=Llorente De Marcos Muniain |stadium=Veltins-Arena, Gelsenkirchen |attendance=53,883 |referee=Pedro Proença (Portugal) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Metalist Kharkiv |goals1=Izmailov Insúa |goals2=Xavier |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=40,512 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Hannover 96 |goals1=Falcao Salvio |goals2=Diouf |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium, Madrid |attendance=29,223 |referee=Stéphane Lannoy (France) }} Second leg |score=4–0 |report=Report |team2= AZ |goals1=Rami Alba Hernández |stadium=Mestalla Stadium, Valencia |attendance=27,738 |referee=Pavel Královec (Czech Republic) }} Valencia won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=2–2 |report=Report |team2= Schalke 04 |goals1=Ibai Susaeta |goals2=Huntelaar Raúl |stadium=San Mamés Stadium, Bilbao |attendance=37,048 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} Athletic Bilbao won 6–4 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–1 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Cristaldo |goals2=Van Wolfswinkel |stadium=Metalist Stadium, Kharkiv |attendance=38,633 |referee=William Collum (Scotland) }} Sporting CP won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=1–2 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals1=Diouf |goals2=Adrián Falcao |stadium=AWD-Arena, Hanover |attendance=44,000 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) }} Atlético Madrid won 4–2 on aggregate. Semi-finals The first legs were played on 19 April, and the second legs were played on 26 April 2012. |} First leg |score=4–2 |report=Report |team2= Valencia |goals1=Falcao Miranda Adrián |goals2=Jonas R. Costa |stadium=Vicente Calderón Stadium, Madrid |attendance=40,899 |referee=Craig Thomson (Scotland) }} ---- |score=2–1 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Insúa Capel |goals2=Aurtenetxe |stadium=Estádio José Alvalade, Lisbon |attendance=37,286 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} Second leg |score=0–1 |report=Report |team2= Atlético Madrid |goals2= Adrián |stadium=Mestalla Stadium, Valencia |attendance=43,711 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} Atlético Madrid won 5–2 on aggregate. ---- |score=3–1 |report=Report |team2= Sporting CP |goals1=Susaeta Ibai Llorente |goals2=Van Wolfswinkel |stadium=San Mamés Stadium, Bilbao |attendance=37,598 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} Athletic Bilbao won 4–3 on aggregate. Final |score=3–0 |report=Report |team2= Athletic Bilbao |goals1=Falcao Diego |stadium=Arena Națională, Bucharest |attendance=52,347 |referee=Wolfgang Stark (Germany) }} External links *2011–12 UEFA Europa League, UEFA.com Knockout phase